Only You
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: When evil once again threatens Dreamland eleven years later, Kirby must rise up and combat it. But will love bloom in the heat of battle?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This isn't the result of my poll. It is a request from my excellent reviewer: ElementalKitten. I wish to thank ElementalKitten and all of those who have reviewed and liked my stories.

This once again takes place after the anime and I will use the original names.

Don't forget to R and R!

Chapter 1

"Come, Warp Star!" Fumu screamed.

The warp star came just in the brink of time and rescued Kirby from the hideous demon's claws.

Kirby held onto the Warp Star for dear life. The monster charged after Kirby and with one swipe, sent the Warp Star crashing. Kirby would've been crushed had not Sir Meta Knight showed up at the last second. Swiftly Fumu ran over to Kirby while Meta Knight finished off the monsters.

"Kirby, are you alright? Answer me!" Fumu cried.

"D-don't worry… I'm fine." Kirby responded weakly.

"Thank goodness." Fumu gasped.

Meta Knight finished fighting and walked over to the two. "It looks pretty bad. Fumu, we have to get him to bed." the knight commanded.

"Yes." said Fumu as she carefully picked up Kirby.

Fumu hauled Kirby back to Castle Dedede and laid him in her bed. She wiped away the blood from his mouth and pulled her covers over him. It didn't help that it was snowing and extremely cold.

Seeing Kirby shiver made Fumu hop in bed with him. She snuggled up close to him so he wouldn't catch cold. Thoughts of the past few months entered the girl's mind as she laid there.

After they had defeated Nightmare, the people of Dreamland had thought that peace would finally once again reign. How wrong they were. None of them knew that Customer Service had escaped with his life. And now, eleven years after the defeat of Nightmare, the fiend was wreaking havoc.

The first thing CS did was land an Ice Dragon so it was snowing and cold. The Dragon was concealed so that they could not find it and defeat it. All the cold weather was making the moral drop and lots were getting colds. Then the evil salesman unleashed all the monsters that he had stored up.

As soon as the treats started, Sir Meta Knight started a group of fighters called the 'Meta Knights'. This group consisted of himself, Kirby, Sword, Blade, Knuckle Joe, Silica, Waddle Doo, Commander Vee, Benikage, and even Fumu's brother, Bun.

Sir Arthur and the surviving members of the GSA were also in the fight. Knuckle Joe and Silica moved into Pupupu village to join Meta Knight's group. While Princess Rona sent supplies in, Commander Vee, fought on the front lines. Waddle Doo trained the members and, as soon as Benikage became an excellent ninja, he also moved in.

The Meta Knights spit into groups of threes and surveyed the area for demon beasts. It was hard work but they had to. Fumu considered herself a part of the band because she was constantly following Kirby and calling his Warp Star.

The Warp Star… Fumu knew that she was the only one who could call it because she 'was someone who loved Kirby'. When she first learned that from Sir Meta Knight as a little girl, she didn't know what to make of it. But now that she was grown up, she had a much better understanding.

She had always loved Kirby as a mother or a big sister but now it was something more. Fumu just wondered how Kirby felt… Although Kirby was quite grown up as well, he didn't seem to put much thought that sort of thing.

Fumu was dragged out of her thought as Kirby's paw softly poked her.

"What is it, Kirby?" asked the young lady.

"May I have some hot drink?" Kirby said.

"Certainly," said Fumu as she rose to get it.

Fumu made her way to kitchen. She could hear the high-pitched sound of Waddle Doo as he drilled the Waddle Dees. A smile appeared on Fumu's face as she poured Kirby a cup of sleepy tea.

It was his favorite kind and the sleepy part would make him sleep well.

Fumu carried the mug back to her room and handed it to Kirby.

"Thank you, Fumu." said Kirby as the hot drink went down the hatch. "This could warm anyone up!"

"Good. Now go back to sleep." said Fumu.

"But I have to rejoin my comrades!"

"I'm sure they will be fine. After all, I don't want you to overdo it."

"Okay." replied Kirby, who was falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** This story might not get updated very fast because my poll just ended. See the results on my profile.

 **Vulaan Kulaas:** Thanks :)

 **ElementalKitten:** Thank you very much! I thought that it would be a good idea if they were still at war. But they needed a villain, so I thought CS would do the job ;)

I enjoy your constructive criticism and I will try to describe things better.

Thank you once again for the kind and thoughtful review and you're welcome :)

I just wonder which paring that I wrote will be more popular!

Chapter 2

Fumu quietly slipped out of bed so to avoid waking Kirby. It was a brand new day but definitely not a happy one. Fumu threw a glance at Kirby. His bruises and bumps that he had acquired the other day were almost completely cleared up. It was one of the most remarkable things about the star warrior; his ability to recover swiftly. But what Fumu liked best about Kirby was his sweet temperament.

Due to being forced to fight at a very young age, Kirby matured very fast. His enemies clearly weren't going to wait for him to grow up. It would only lessen their chances of actually defeating him. Fumu sighed as she thought about poor Kirby, deprived of his childhood.

A small tapping at the door snapped Fumu out of her thoughts. She made her way to the door and opened to find Meta Knight standing there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Fumu but I noticed Kirby wasn't at his house." said Meta Knight.

"Since it is so cold, I let him stay here but he's still sleeping." Fumu replied.

"He needs to awaken. We have work to do."

"Can't you just let him sleep in for this once? He's been through a lot."

"A star warrior's duty comes first and foremost." Meta Knight replied icily.

Fumu sighed, wishing Kirby didn't have to fight all the time. She gently shook Kirby awake as she hoped he wouldn't get injured in the next fight..

"What's for breakfast?" asked Kirby while he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Kirby, today we are taking the entire force and going to search for the Ice Dragon. said Meta Knight.

"Yes, sir." Kirby responded as he hopped out of bed.

"May I come too?" asked Fumu.

"It will be very dangerous." said Meta Knight

"And I don't want you to get hurt."added Kirby.

"I'll be fine, besides I have to keep an eye on you...erm both of you." said Fumu.

"Alright, then hurry up. I will be waiting for you outside." said Meta Knight and exited.

Fumu got a backpack that contained useful items while Kirby made her bed. Since the cold weather and snow wasn't letting up, Fumu grabbed a large scarf and draped Kirby in it. She snatched another one for herself and they both scurried down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Although no one in the castle usually ate their breakfast in the kitchen, it was a fabulous idea now because the Waddle Dees kept the kitchen fire alive. It wasn't rare to see all the Dees taking turns sitting near the oven because the poor creatures didn't do well in the cold.

"Sir Meta Knight certainly is right, we have to defeat that Ice Dragon or else we will all f-freeze to death." shivered Kirby.

"You know, when you were little, you loved the snow." said Fumu as she scooted near the fire.

"Yeah, but it wasn't _this_ cold back then." moaned Kirby.

Fumu laughed at Kirby's tone as she attempted to sip a coffee. Even though the burning hot beverage burned her tongue, she was grateful that it warmed her all the way down to her feet.

"The snow is letting up…" said Kirby as he looked out the window.

"Probably because it's too cold even to snow." said Fumu who prided herself on knowing a bit of meteorology.

Kirby shrugged, wondering why the snow would stop when the temperature was colder. Didn't snow like freezing weather? But Kirby knew that Fumu was more learned than he was so he didn't object.

-_-_-_-(Meanwhile)-_-_-_-

Bun sighed as he belted his sword on. Sword and Blade had taught him how to fight and he did well but it wasn't exactly an enjoyable job. Bun always wanted to fight with Kirby and protect those who couldn't handle weapons but now he started wishing that he didn't volunteer. It was especially tough now that it was incredibly cold.

"You know Bun, your sister has grown up into a pretty young lady." said Commander Vee, who was sharing Bun's room.

"If you have your 'eyes on her', you can forget it. Fumu likes Kirby too much to pay any attention to you." mumbled Bun.

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"She tries to hide it but I ain't dumb."

Bun sighed again. Although he hated the idea of losing his sister and best friend, he knew that they would be happy together. Bun knew he wouldn't exactly be losing them but it just wouldn't be the same.

Bun moaned, as he looked at his cozy bed. How he wished he could just jump back in and go to sleep. But Vee was waiting so he pulled his scarf around himself and trudged down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Fumu." muttered Bun nonchalantly as he grabbed something to eat.

"Morning, Kirby." mumbled Vee in the same tone that Bun had used.

Fumu bit her lip. Everyone was feeling so down and she didn't know how to cheer them up. Knuckle Joe and Silica came down for breakfast in the same melancholy mood. Knuckle Joe announced that Benikage couldn't come because he came down with a gruesome cold.

The news just made all of them more miserable because they needed all help they could get. Even Kirby, who was usually cheerful, looked down.

"Everyone, we have to cheer up! Once we find the Ice Dragon it'll be easy to dispose of it and then this dreaded cold spell will finally end!" Fumu spoke up.

"Yeah, once we can actually find it!" shouted Knuckle Joe angrily.

"Hey, Fumu's right. We have to cheer up. All these bad mood will make us go slower" said Kirby.

Fumu smiled at Kirby as the group started nodding and agreeing. All of them started a pleasant conversation and pretty soon everybody was done eating. Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Vee, Knuckle Joe and Silica caught up with Meta Knight, Sword and Blade and all together they started the search.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I was originally going to start on the other stories that won in my poll, but I'm just going to finish this story first. Don't worry, I'll still be writing the Meta Knight x Garlude and the Sword x F!Blade stories.

 **ElementalKitten:** Thank you! It's always nice hearing from you! =)

Chapter 3

Howling wind picked up snow and flung it over the white hills. The long trek across the snowy, white fields began. Although none of them knew where to even begin searching for the infamous Dragon, they marched along with determination.

The group walked hour after hour in the freezing wind. To make it less tiring, the leader would check for snowdrifts and make a path for all those in behind. They all took turns being in the lead, except Kirby, who, without armor was so light that he could walk on top of the snow.

Every now and then, Kirby would scout out ahead and make sure there were no enemies in sight. Whenever all was clear, Kirby would wave for them to continue. He couldn't shout because the wind would blow away his voice and he would probably get snow in his mouth. As a result, the group made good use of sign language.

Fumu scanned the area with her sharp eyes. She could barely recognize the landscape that had been her home from birth. It had snowed before, but that was nothing to compare with the way it was now.

As she followed in Bun's footsteps, Fumu glanced up at Kirby. He was a little blue from the cold temperature but was definitely having an easier time than the rest of them. Fumu couldn't help but feel a slight bit envious and wished that she wouldn't sink in the deep snow.

At the thought, Fumu wondered why Kirby had the ability to walk on top of the snow. Maybe it was the fact that he had hollow insides although he ate tons. The thought made Fumu giggle but if she looked up, she would have seen Kirby gazing upon her.

Since Kirby was neglecting his scouting job, Knuckle Joe was the first to notice a disturbance.

"Incoming!" shouted Joe.

Immediately everyone was on their toes and in battle positions. Fumu stood behind as watched Kirby to see if he needed his warp star. She would've called it long ago but strangely, Kirby never wanted to use it unless he absolutely needed it. It was almost as if he was afraid that it would get used up.

All the enemies were icicle monsters so inhaling the snow would be pointless. Instead, Kirby drew his sword that Sir Meta Knight awarded him on his tenth birthday. Kirby charged full force with his friends but the fiends weren't going down that easily.

The monster's reinforcements arrived on the scene and took the group by surprise. Although she tried to dodge, Fumu received a large gash in her arm. Quickly she wrapped her arm in her scarf and moved to the side.

Silica's fast movements combined with Knuckle Joe's fighting skills confused the enemy. Vee and Bun took the chance and wiped out half of them. Sir Meta Knight and his two knaves helped Kirby defeat the other half.

"Fumu, are you alright?" said Kirby after the battle.

Although her wound was pretty bad, Fumu decided to hide it. She knew that if she told them, they would all grumble and never let her come again.

"I'm fine." Fumu shouted as the wind kicked back up.

After making sure the rest of them was fine, Vee took up the lead. The group started on the weary trudge again but Kirby narrowed his eyes at Fumu. He was sure that he saw her get hit.

"Fumu, are you sure that you're okay?" Kirby shouted.

Fumu nodded in reply. Kirby looked at Fumu wonderingly but he had to continue.

There was no more signs of monsters the rest of the day. Night was slowly falling as the group reached the woods. They found a suitable place and, after a small meal, they all bedded down.

"We need to take turns watching so we won't be caught unaware." said Sir Meta Knight, who bitterly remembered the time when he lost his best friend to a surprise attack during the night.

They were all very tired and greatly in need of sleep. Since none of them were volunteering, Fumu jumped up.

"I'll keep watch." she said. "I don't have to do any fighting, so it makes sense that I should keep watch." she added before they could object.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take the second watch." said Bun.

Everyone nodded in agreement and laid down to sleep. It wasn't easy sleeping on the cold, wet ground, with only a blanket under you but they were grateful for the brake.

It started to snow again as the wind died down. Since Fumu was taking a shift, she sat on a rock and watched the snow fall. When she was sure that they all were asleep, Fumu unraveled her scarf and looked at the large cut.

It was just as bad as she thought. Even now her wound was threatening to become infected. Fumu knew that she couldn't let that happen, so she opened her first aid kit and looked for something to wrap her injury in.

"Fumu, you did get hurt." whispered a small voice.

"Kirby? I thought you were sleeping" said Fumu as she turned to him.

"Fumu, you should have told me." muttered Kirby as he inwardly cursed himself for letting that happen.

"… I-I'm alright. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want…"

"You didn't want us to think that you're nothing but trouble."

"Yeah…" Fumu admitted.

"Don't worry about that, you're very helpful to us. Next time, don't be afraid to tell me."

"Okay…"

Fumu finished cleaning up her cut and wrapped a large, white, cloth around it. She then wrapped her arm in her scarf.

"I'm fine." she said. "You should get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Well, I can't sleep." replied Kirby as he sat down by Fumu's side.

Fumu smiled at that. Besides eating, the best thing Kirby could do was sleep. Almost anywhere, almost anytime. Even thought she knew Kirby really should be sleeping, she was grateful for the company.

"Fumu, why do you want to come with us? You never had any obligation to. You knew of all the risks. You knew you might even get hurt, like you did." said Kirby.

"Well, because I worry about you. Even though I can't do much, I would feel horrible if something happened to you and I wasn't there to help you in some way. Besides, when we fought Nightmare and his monsters, I went with you everywhere. Guess I kinda got used to it." Fumu muttered.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Huh? Why?"

"For some reason, in the heat of battle, I feel safer when you're around."

"Really!" said Fumu as she started to blush.

"Yes." Kirby replied as they watched the snow fall together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Don't have much to say, but enjoy!

 **ElementalKitten:** Thankies! I'm so glad you like my writing.

It's sure is hard making up lines for Kirby when he's never talked straight before :(

I'm glad you like the idea of Kirby's walking on the snow. Kirby is nothing but a black hole inside and those don't weight much XD.

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4

Fumu shook herself awake. She accidentally fell asleep leaning on Kirby. Blushing, Fumu pulled herself up and checked her watch in the moonlight. It was time for Bun to keep watch but he was sleeping so peacefully that she didn't have the heart to wake him.

Fumu looked at Kirby who had also fallen to sleep peacefully. She blinked back tears as she thought of him. Although Kirby was a star warrior, he shouldn't have to fight so long and hard. Even in babyhood, he was forced to fight.

Fumu sat down and rubbed her eyes, wishing that they were once again in a time of peace. She had great confidence that her friends would win but who knew how long they would have to fight. It just wasn't fair that Kirby should have to spend his life in combat. A few lose tears hit Kirby who woke up.

"Fumu, don't cry." said Kirby once he realized what was happening.

"I-I just wish we didn't have to go to war again." mumbled Fumu.

"… I know it's awful but we have no choice…"

Fumu sighed as she struggled to hold her tears back. The enemies were becoming stronger and smarter. She just hoped that they wouldn't attain any serious casualties.

"Every time I see you fight, I can't help but think it might be your last..." muttered Fumu mournfully.

"Fumu, don't worry about me. If I could survive the last war, then I can easily survive this one, now that I'm a much better fighter." said Kirby as he put on a big grin.

Fumu attempted to smile as she wrapped up her arm tighter. It still hurt terribly and she winced when she had to use it.

"I'm sorry I let that happen…" Kirby muttered, still feeling quite bad for Fumu.

"It's just a scratch." Fumu reassured. "But thank you…" she added, touched that Kirby cared about her so much.

It was like the kind and considerate warrior to worry over her or any other member whenever they got injured. But Kirby was especially kind to Fumu. She knew that and often wondered why. Was it because Kirby had to act chivalrously since he was a knight now? Or was it because Kirby felt the same way she felt about him…

Slowly Kirby fell back to sleep even though he tried to stay up and keep Fumu company. Fumu giggled a little as she pulled her blanket over the sleeping hero. No matter where he was, Kirby always had a knack for falling to sleep.

Fumu continued to scan the area as she was determined to keep a good watch. The clouds moved in and covered the moon, which made it hard to see. The girl began to wonder how much longer these fearfully cold days would continue. She sat awake, hour after hour as she thought of long lost summer days.

Fumu was roused out of her thought as she saw the first rays of dawn appeared. From the corners of the cloudy sky burst forth sun rays. Even though it wasn't much, Fumu's spirits lifted as she could see the sun for the first time in quite a while.

"Kirby, look! The sun is peeping through!" she cried, waking up the whole group.

Everyone rubbed their sleepy eyes and looked up to the sky. It seemed as though their very hope ran on the brilliant rays of sun. As they watched the sun rise, they hurriedly ate their breakfast.

"Fumu, you didn't even wake me up for my watch!" Bun exclaimed.

"It's okay, I easily kept both of our watches." reassured Fumu, knowing that he needed all the sleep he could get. She definitely wasn't going to deprive her brother out the much needed rest.

"If you say so." muttered Bun. "I hope you won't be lagging today."

Once again, the group marched along their weary path. Kirby didn't scout ahead much as the wind kicked up again. It would be disastrous of he lost sight of the group and he didn't want to leave his friends if they fell under attack suddenly.

After more painful hours of traveling, the group came across a cliff. On looking over the edge, they spotted the infamous Ice Dragon. Knuckle Joe almost jumped for joy at the sight. Finally they could end the dreaded cold spell!

"This will be our strategy," said Sir Meta Knight as he started to draw in the snow. "Since the Dragon will shoot razor-sharp icicles at us, Sword, Blade, and I will chop them down. While we're busy doing that, Knuckle and Silica will distract the monster. While the Ice Dragon is distracted, Kirby will charge in and defeat it. Vee and Bun will take care of any other enemies in the area."

"Alright! Let's do this!" they all shouted.

The group charged down the hill with a mighty battle cry. Fumu ran alongside Kirby and shouted to him: "Don't forget the last time we fought an Ice Dragon!".

Kirby threw her a wink as he recalled that he needed the ice ability to freeze the Dragon from the inside. Quickly, the star warrior inhaled a few icicles and became Ice Kirby. The group carried out the formed plan and blazed a path for Kirby to dive in and defeat the monster.

"Come, Warp Star!" Fumu shouted as Kirby prepared for the charge.

Kirby leaped on his star and fired his icy breath at the demon. But this Ice Dragon was smarter than the last on and shut it's mouth whenever Kirby attempted to freeze it. This called for a change of strategy. Quicker than a flash, Kirby whipped out his sword.

The monster swung it's tail and knocked the warp star from under Kirby's feet. Kirby's quick reflexes brought him to safety. "All that training really pays off." Kirby mumbled as he jumped out of the fierce monster's way.

The warp star swung around and picked up Kirby. With a nod, Meta Knight hopped aboard. Together they flew upwards until they were in perfect range.

"Cross sword beam!" they shouted simultaneously.

The perfectly merged sword beam crashed down-wards and sliced the demon beast in two, exploding it. The warp star brought the two soldier back down.

"Hurray!" all of them shouted as the temperature already began to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay…

 **ElementalKitten:** Here's chapter 5. And thank you :)

Chapter 5

The walk home was easy since the snow was already starting to melt. The entire group was in the best of spirits now that they finally found and defeated the Ice Dragon. It was a grand victory and now they wouldn't have to worry about being snowed in.

Upon arriving home, Sir Meta Knight declared that all of them should take a nice long break. Fumu mixed herself some herbs up and placed them on her cut. It was sure to heal very fast because among her many accomplishments, Fumu also prided herself on knowing a bit of alchemy.

"So, what will you be doing for your time off?" Fumu asked Kirby.

The star warriorshrugged. "I suppose I'll be training…"

"That's not a break! Why don't you come down to the beach with me and enjoy the sunshine."

Kirby looked at his sword and then at Fumu. Meta Knight would be proud of him if he prepared for the next battle but the beach did sound irresistible. Even though the snow was still melting,the shore would be the warmest place.

"Alright, I'll grab my fishing pole." he replied hesitantly.

Kirby was back in a jiffy and the two walked down to the water together. Even though Fumuhad to ask him, it seemed like Kirby was taking her on a date. The thought of that made the young ladyblush.

Kirby laid out his fishing gear while Fumu set up her easel and pulled out her paintbrushes. She had an excellent view of the beautiful scenery. However, even though she was talented and very smart, Fumu didn't have quite the knack with painting. Shesmiled as she found something very easy to paint.

Fumu was veryproud of her star warrior. He was strong and brave but most of all, he was very responsible. Kirby looked out for all of his fellow soldiers and, even though he still slept a lot, he always made sure that he trained hard. It was a rare sight to see Kirby late for anything at all, even the most trivial of things.

Fumu wondered where she and all the rest of the people that lived in Dreamland would be, had not Kirby arrived. Who knows how long they could have survived. Even Kabu foretold that their home would be destroyed without Kirby.

Seagulls flew overhead as the sun melted the last pilesof snow. Rainbow fish schools swam through the water playfully. Even Kine was there. He was looking pretty sad though because he saw Fumu with Kirby. Kine swam away sadly,knowinghis love for her was unrequited.

As Kirby reeled in his supper, he chatted idly with Fumu. As of quite recent, he was beginning to realize just how much she meant to him. Where would he be without her, Kirby wondered as he recalled allthe many times when Fumu gently took care of him. It used to be all in good friendship but now, it was something much more. However, Kirby didn't know how to express this, so he bided his time, in wait of the perfect chance. Kirby hoped it would come soon. So many times his life flashed before him and he wantedtotell Fumu soon, in case something did happen.

"I almost forgot, what was that skillyou and Sir Meta Knight used to defeat that Ice Dragon?" Fumu asked.

"That's a technique I made up myself. It's very dangerous though and hard to use, so we don't do it very often." Kirby replied.

"Well, it sure came in handy." Fumu said and recalled the whole battle.

"What are you painting?" Kirby questioned as he reeled in the last fish he needed to catch.

"It's not done yet." Fumu attempted to hide her drawing.

"Com'on lemme see." Kirby playfully pulled it out of her grasp. To hissurprise, it was a painting of himself!"But I thought you wanted to draw the beautiful landscape."

"Well…I'm not so good at painting and you are really easy to draw..." Fumu blushed.

Both of them giggled over it and headed back to the castle. Kirby courteously escorted Fumu to her room.

"Kirby, the village is throwing a party tonight." invitedFumu.

"I'll be there!" Kirby repliedand walked over to his house to cook himself some dinner.

Fumu ate supper with herfamily. She could barley finish her plate and she didn't mutter so much as a few words. 'I'm just so excited about tonight,' was her explanation. After cleaning up, Fumu slipped on her beautiful new dress. It was a sparkling pink with light green trimming and it looked marvelous on her. After all, those were her two favorite colors.

Fumu heart beat fast as she made herway down to the village. Already the Cappies were setting out the desserts and decorations. Fumu helped the elderly ladies and received many a kind compliment from them. Lots and lots of Cappies filled the square as the party started. Fumu would have had a hard time finding Kirby but the star warrior was quite easy to track down. Sure enough, he was sampling all of the delicacies at the buffets.

"Don't tell me you're going to just sit here and eat everything!" Fumu giggled.

When Kirby turned to Fumu, his mouth nearly hit the floor. "Fumu, you look gorgeous!"

"Why thank you." she blushed a little. All the kind remarks from her family and Cappies meant nothing compared to Kirby's reaction.

Brilliant fireworkslighted up the night sky. Happy exclamations were heard from the excited people as the brilliant colors showed forth. All sorts of shapes were painted on the sky as the fireworks cracked loudly and fizzled away.

"It's beautiful!" muttered Fumu, her eyes sparkling in all the radiant lights. "If there's one thing these Cappies can do, it's making fireworks."

Kirby nodded in agreement. The poor fellow was quite breathless and speechless after Fumu made her entrance. 'Tonight may be the night…' he thought to himself.

"Fumu, why don't we go somewhere that's quiet and where we can have a better view." said the star warrior, who wasn't very comfortable in a crowd.

"Okay…" Fumu mumbled as she followed him.

The chilly nighttime wind blew softly as the two sat side-by-side on a grassy hill. In vain Kirby tried to pronounce the three fateful words. At that came out was small talk no matter how hard he tried.

"Kirby, why are you so jumpy?" Fumu asked him with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing…nothing." he mumbled in reply.

The last hurrah of fireworks ended and Fumu brought herself to her feet. "I have to go now" said she. "Thank you… for the wonderful night."

"Thank you for spending it with me." he shakily replied. It wasn't a very good night for him since he failed. "Shall I take you home?" She nodded and away they went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Super sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I've been having some dreaded writers block with this, so if you have suggestions, feel free to let me know!

 **Patrickthehedgehog21:** Thank you!

Chapter 6

"Today looks like a grand day!" Fumu said to herself as she stretched and hopped out of bed" That party last night was so much fun! I only wish I had a picture to remember it by." Fumu then sighed as she remembered what the schedule for the day was. Since Pupupu Village was completely flooded in snow, it was natural that there were buildings that needed fixing.

"I suppose I'll have to be helping out with the whole rebuilding project." the young lady muttered as she slipped on her grubbiest pair of clothes. After gobbling down a quick breakfast, she preceded to pack lunch. Remembering that Kirby and Bun were accustomed to eat most of her lunch whenever they had a big job ahead of them, Fumu threw in a few more sandwiches, just in case.

She then scurried down to the village. Kirby and the other warriors were already there and working on the rebuilding project.

"Morning there Kirby!" Fumu greeted. "Wasn't last night fun!" she added excitedly.

"Yeah." he placidly responded. For a while, they worked quietly. Feeling uncomfortable in the awkward silence, Fumu decided to start up a conversation. "I hope we don't get attacked anytime soon…"

"Yeah." was the short response.

"Kirby, what's wrong? You're never this quiet!"

"Something is bothering me… Fumu, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Shoot."

"Fumu, does it matter that we're…different?"

"W-what do you mean?" she hastily replied, the question catching her off guard.

"Well, I'm a member of an entirely different race and-"

"Kirby! You know that doesn't matter!" a smile spread across her face."Now, let's have some lunch."

"Thanks, Fumu. I know we'll always be the best of…friends, right?" the star warrior coughed out, the words coming out all wrong.

"Yeah…"she mumbled. 'Just friends, huh…' she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I think I'm back on track with this story! I'll update much more frequently.

ElementalKitten: Thanks for the idea! I'll be using it, but in a different way 'cause I want this story to just focus mostly on anime elements. ;)

Chapter 7

Fumu stretched her sore muscles and blinked back painful tears. The day wasn't easy at all and she felt like dropping dead. Not only was there an overbearing amount of work, but there was also that conversation with Kirby. That was what hurt her the most. The thought of being 'just friends' made her heart ache. Fumu's only hope was that Kirby really didn't mean that. He was always one for being shy. However, if friends was really all that there was between them, Fumu didn't know how Kirby would react if she ever told him just how she felt.

"I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later or else I'll tear my hair out." she said to no one in particular. "I just hope he'll feel the same way towards me…"

She laid down and squeezed her eyes shut. Her head hurt terribly and sleep wasn't coming very easily. Just by feeling her head, she knew she had a high temperature. "I sure hope I'm not coming down with anything serious…" she muttered. Recently there was a flu virus spreading in another part of Dreamland. That particular place was rather far away, but that sort of thing did tend to spread quickly. The flu tended to affect Fumu heavily when she was a child and it wasn't much better now that she was coming onto adulthood.

Fumu thought a lot about Kirby and finally fell to sleep, dreaming about what could possibly be her future…

~Meanwhile~

Kirby slowly opened the door to his own little dome-shaped house. He went to bed immediately, not even bothering to wish Tokori 'goodnight'. The star warrior sighed softly, thinking he probably ruined everything. If Fumu actually did have feelings for him, she probably was crushed now. Kirby knew he had to set things straight but it was so difficult.

After tossing and turning for almost an hour, Kirby figured sleeping would be quite the chore. He grabbed his blanket and walked down to the beach. The pink warrior could easily see the night sky from there. Something in stars were very comforting to him.

Kirby sighed again as Fumu took over his thoughts once more. She was always, even from the beginning, his constant companion and guardian. Kirby slowly recollected everything that happened since he landed on Popstar. Fumu was always there. Always calling his Warp Star, always trying to protect him from Dedede's schemes and always telling him when to use his inhaling ability. She always stuck her neck out for him, even in the most dangerous of times.

Kirby knew that she would and always be his one and only love in life. But it was so hard to tell her so. The pink star warrior kicked a rock and clenched his stubs. He was determined not to let his shyness get the better of him.

Looking up and wishing on a star, Kirby went back to bed, promising that tomorrow he'd do a better job.

~Meanwhile~

Customer Service looked down on Popstar with his mystical telescope. He could see Popstar very well with the old relic he was able to save from the destruction of Nightmare's base. It proved very useful, especially for spying,

The corrupted salesman frowned. He had suffered many casualties and wasn't able to recover as well as he hoped. His army was just too small. Rebuilding Nightamare's tremendous army took lots of time, time which he didn't have.

CS knew he needed to find another way to defeat the Dreamlanders. As he glared down to the planet, he spotted Kirby, who was just on his way back to his house. The villain smiled a vicious smile and let out a wicked laugh as an evil idea filled his mind.

"I'll aim for their ringleader of course! Without their 'legendary hero', they won't be able to survive the oncoming onslaught!" The villain smiled triumphantly but that smile soon faded as he wondered how he would be able to defeat Kirby. The salesman looked over his demon beasts. None of them seemed capable of a quick and effective assassination.

"What would Nightmare do at a time like this…I got it!" he exclaimed."I don't necessarily have to kill Kirby, I just have to put him out of commission!" The evil scoundrel walked over to his demon frogs and grasped a purple one.

"Just you wait, Popstar!" he cackled evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be out sooner but things kinda happened…Anyways, a warning! It's getting a tid bit darker!

ElementalKitten: Thanks for liking C: The next update won't take as long! I hope….

Chapter 8

The sun rose radiantly and warmed the pockets of life that were awakening. Kirby opened his eyes and stretched. "Today's a new day!" he said as he pulled his sword on. "And today, I'm going to tell her…" Kirby muttered resolutely as he made his way outside.

The warrior stopped short when he reached the castle. He breathed deeply and prepared a speech. Unbeknownst to the him, a malicious demon frog approached. Without warning it leaped on Kirby.

Even though he struggled, Kirby couldn't shake it off. It was only a matter of time before he was possessed. Unlike the last demon frog, this particular one was twice as powerful and took control over the helpless warrior.

Kirby struggled hard but the parasite wouldn't let go of him. With the last corner of his mind, Kirby decided that he had to run away from all civilization or else he might harm something or someone. The star warrior ran madly into the forest as his last bit of self control was taken.

~Meanwhile~

Fumu sat up and blowed her nose. "Oh great, don't tell me I've come down with a cold…" She laid back on her pillow and groaned as she felt a headache coming on. "Please don't tell me it's the flu." she shuddered. The last time she had that dreadful illness, it was devastating.

"Fumu, are you alright?" came Memu's worried voice through the door."You never sleep in this late!"

"Huh, I wonder what time it actually is…" a quick glance out the window answered her question. "Oh, no! It's already high-noon!" Painfully she got dressed and made her bed. She walked out and assured her mother that she was just sleeping in because of the hard work yesterday.

As Fumu made her way to the village she wished she could go back to bed but there was still jobs to be done. Even though no one was obliging her to help with the construction project, she was determined to take it upon herself not only because she wanted to help, but also because she really loved those cappies and felt sorry for them.

Bun and Knuckle Joe were already hammering planks of wood together. She could hear Joe complaining to Bun about doing this kind of work when he clearly thought he should be out on the battlefield. Naturally they were speaking softly as they didn't want anyone to overhear. Their orders had made it clear that the village had to be maintained and while the enemy wasn't making any advancements, they should help rebuild.

Fumu smiled and giggled as the two guy's conversation twisted and turned to all sorts of topics. Her smile faded though as she felt a dizzy spell try to overtake her. She shook it off and continued with her job, wondering how long she could hold out. She then noticed that Kirby was no where to be seen.

"That's strange… Kirby is much more punctual than me, and I was way late this morning…" she thought.

An hour passed and she still didn't see a trace of the star warrior. It was starting to worry her very much now. Maybe Kirby was trying to avoid her… Maybe the conversation they had yesterday made him feel to awkward to be with her anymore.

She was about to hunt down Tokkori since he might know where Kirby was but then the thought crossed her mind that the star warrior might just be out on patrol. Since that was very likely, and since she didn't exactly enjoy speaking with Tokkori, she decided against it.

A smile carved itself on her face as she wondered who could actually enjoy speaking with the obnoxious bird. Kirby was the only one who could tolerate him.

Three more hours passed. Fumu wiped the sweat from her brow. Patrols didn't usually last this long. She was starting to really worry. The young lady had already asked her brother and the cappies but they had no idea where Kirby could be. Everyone claimed that they didn't see him the whole day.

The heat, labor, stress, and dizziness all made Fumu's situation unbearable. She started feeling very sick and pretty soon, going on wasn't a choice.

"Bun, I'm calling it a day. If you see Kirby, could you tell him I was looking for him?" she asked, wearily.

"Sure thing, sis. Say, you're looking kinda pale…"

Bun said a lot of things but the words all melted into a blur. Fumu just nodded and made for the castle. She barely reached her bed before fainting.


End file.
